vanessavstheforcesofevilfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ванесса Баттерфляй(Люсайтор)
О персонаже Ванесса Баттерфляй - главный персонаж мультсериала. У неё волосы Тома Люсайтора, глаза красные, кожа как у отца. Она носит зелёное платье и сапоги с разными украшениями. Биография Ванесса Баттерфляй родилась у Стар и Тома. Когда она родилась ей подарили корону. Корона ей была велика. После этого вместо короны она носила заколки-бабочки. В 17 лет она отправилась на Землю чтобы заниматься каратэ. В это время она врезалась в Жака Диаза. Они не ладили а потом Жак и Ванесса стали бороться против Людо и его дочери. Отношения Жак Диаз В In the Earth Жак и Ванесса не ладят, но пытаются быть друзьями. Иногда когда Жак говорит шутки, та смеётся. Жаку нравится смех Ванессы в Jo. В Vanessa's friends Жак видит что Ванесса что-то чувствует к Шону(сын Дженны). Отношения Жака и Ванессы ухудшаются. Жак плачет , но Ванесса его прощает. В Ludo become Ванесса и Жак борются против Людо и его дочери. Жак спасает Ванессу из темницы Людо My life,my love. Crazy Party они вместе идут на вечеринку к Пониголовой(Пониголовая).Пониголовая встречает детей Марко и Стар. Они устраивают вечеринку. Ponies var у Поинголовых война. Жак и Ванесса помогают им. В серии где Жак убил Тома, она его возненавидела. Она разлюбила его. Но в следующей серии она прощает его.В последней серии, Ванесса становится королевой,она делает Жака королем. Шон В Vanessa's friends Ванесса встречает Шона. Они сразу начинают любить друг друга. Шон дарит Ванессе ролики. А их должен был подарить Жак! Жак ревнует им. В Little star Шон сбрасывает с крыши кинотеатра ведро с краской. Ведро падает на Ванессу и та кричит на Шона. Так они расстались. Но в Falling music Шон хочет извиниться перед Ванессой. Но та не хочет прощать ему. Жак радуется этому. Шон хотел отомстить ей во втором сезоне, тем самым чуть не убив Жака, но та спасла того. Стар Баттерфляй Отношения с мамой у Ванессы хорошие. Стар её балует. Ванессе нравится когда родители любят её. In the Earth у Ванессы и мамы было чувство что она справится с заданием. А Том не верил этому. В Karate Стар волнуется за дочь когда та получила раны от каратэ. Том тоже волновался. Но Стар любила покупать дочке мороженое Ice Cloud. В Death in his eyes дочь очень волнуется за мать которую поймал Людо, а мать волнуется как бы дочь не попалась туда. Когда отец кричит на дочь чтобы та выполняла поручения Королевы,а не была на Земле с Жаком, Стар успокаивает дочку, а на Тома кричит громче. Но потом родители мирятся. Ванесса любит мать больше чем отца в Parents Day. Мама и дочь шли к Людо на собрание королевских семей War vs Monstres. Туда пришли и Пониголовые, Баттерфляи, Авериусы и другие. Стар выкладывает своё мнение о главной битве против Монстров. В серии про смерть Тома и Марко, та послушала мать, когда та сказала ей простить Жака. В конце второго сезона, та с Томом сделала дочь королевой. Том Люсайтор Отношения Тома и Ванессы не очень хорошие. Отец всегда ругает дочь. В In the Earth он не верит что дочь справится. Также показано что Том хорошо воспитывает дочь Good Vanessa good!. Когда Ванесса начинает тренироваться каратэ Том волнуется что дочь поранится или умрёт. После её раны в Karate Том говорит полиции что Сэнсей Брэнтли ударил дочь во время тренировки. Ещё в War vs Monstres он говорит другим королевствам что его дочь может помочь всем. Но королевства не верят ему. Но Ванесса на самом деле справится(будет во втором сезоне). В Parents Day он любит свою дочь, а та не любит отца. Том очень огорчён её словам, но дочь на самом деле очень любит папу. Сэнсей Брэнтли Когда Ванесса ранится спиной и руками, его сажают в тюрьму. У Ванессы руки забинтованы как у Сэнсея. Но Ванесса хотела продолжить тренировки. После этого Сэнсея выпустили из тюрьмы. Он стал дальше тренировать Ванессу каратэ. Ей очень нравилось заниматься карате. В серии Red belt or Blue belt получила красный пояс по карате. Сэсней очень гордился ею. Есть некая симпатия. Людо Ванесса ненавидит Людо, так как он её и Жака враг. В Ludo become она с Жаком борются против него. Ice Cloud: Людо крадёт мороженое у Ванессы и Жака. Но та забирает их с помощью Палочки(Палочка). Жак хочет помочь Ванессе при битве против него в Chudo and Ludo, когда Людо и Чудо объединяются. В War vs Monstres Людо говорит что дочь Тома не сможет справиться с монстрами. А Том злится на него. Death in his eyes Ванесса кричит чтобы Людо привёл её к родителям. Баттерфляй подумала что они мертвы но они остались живы. Красавица Авериус-Баттерфляй Их отношения не были показаны. В Death in his eyes Ванесса и Красавица дерутся. Но потом приходит Людо. Ванесса и Красавица сдружились, так как их родители общие. Красавица ненавидит отца также как и Ванесса. Во втором сезоне им было зорошо вместе. Они дружили и были лучшими подругами. Дэннис Авериус В первом классе она была в него влюблена. В серии про брата Людо, она встретила его в замке родителей Людо. В этой серии они чуть не поцеловались. Появления In the Earth Ice Cloud Chudo and Ludo Ludo become Karate Vanessa's friends Гипноз Glossaryck daughter birtsday Little star Joke My life,my love Crazy Party Parents Day Ponies war Marco supper with Butterflyes Good Vanessa,good! Falling music War vs Monstres Death in his eyes New Day of Mewny Marco's new kids Весь второй сезон. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Главные Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Мьюни Категория:Семья Баттерфляй Категория:Женские персонажи